


lean on me

by matchagreentear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/matchagreentear
Summary: They both hadn’t been doing anything important, nothing special or spectacular or out of the ordinary. But, holy shit. It was when he looked over and saw his face was when he realized he could love him.





	lean on me

On that day, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The sun still rose from the east and the sky was still in a particular spectrum of blue. Trees were still as green as they could be, the coffee maker he’d gotten for christmas still made the ugliest tasting coffee to ever exist, and Oh Sehun, well—he was still him. 

It was Tuesday, the worst has passed and yet he still had three more days to get through alive until he gets to take a breather again. Another pile of unsorted documents had arrived at his desk not too long ago, and honestly, he had been fighting the urge to just douse everything with gas and make a bonfire in the confines of his office. Unfortunately, he knew better, and the cost of damage he’d be making would simply be impossible to repay. And so, bitterly, Oh Sehun decides to take it one stride at a time and starts his day with a small spark of hope that something exciting would finally happen in his life. 

Three knocks on the door came before a familiar face pops in. Luhan. A colleague of three years and a friend of two. 

They had met during their post-college job hunting at a stuffy lounge. It had only been him, a foreign caucasian guy named Richard—who was really insistent of being called Dick for some unknown reason—and Luhan who had gotten past the initial interview. The entire waiting time was worse than the actual conversation he’d had with the boss, most of it was because Dick had sat way too close for a stranger. 

‘Congratulations!’ he remembers Luhan saying as soon as he emerges from the CEO’s office. They got a chance for a quick banter before Luhan got called inside. He’d given Sehun a look, and for some reason, he found himself waiting for the other back at the lounge. 

‘You got in too, right?’ sehun said. Luhan smiled at him goofily, and that’s about the beginning of their friendship.

“Did you eat already?” Luhan slumps down the couch right across Sehun’s desk, looking too comfortable with his legs and arms splayed out like a ragdoll. He was chewing on bread, his hair a mess, and signs of week-long trip to Hawaii showed with his tanned up skin.  
Without looking up from the computer screen, Sehun shakes his head and mutters a “no” whilst continuously typing down a month’s worth of progress report. He fails to notice the pout on Luhan’s face. Luhan loosens up his tie, gets up from the couch and quite literally tosses himself over the desk. 

“What the fu—” sehun almost fumes, but then he sees. 

He sees the freckles sprinkled across luhan’s cheeks and nose, lips tinted cherry red, and holy shit. He looks like an absolute snack. Way too much of a treat for somehow who proclaims to be straight. 

“Don’t ignore me.” luhan orders. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and he says he wasn’t, that he was just finishing up a stupid report. “Well, are you done?” 

“Y-yeah, let me just save this.” sehun wishes to all the gods and saints that his face hasn’t turned red enough for him to notice. 

“Faster! I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks!” luhan jumps off the desk, stands right in front of sehun with his hip cocked to one side and hand resting on it. He looks at sehun knowingly, because ha, i can’t believe it took him a year. 

Sehun grumbles as he finally gets to shut down his computer. When his eyes meet Luhan’s, a wave of silence followed. 

and then, “I missed you too, Lu.”

They carry on to their usual routine. Sehun busies himself with managing the client accounts, and Luhan paves his way through the week at the advertising department. It’s always the same place and time during lunch when they meet up for a session of catching up and basically just judging everyone they have to go to work with.

At the end of their day, it is always Sehun who sends Luhan off with a more tired smile. And it’s Luhan who wipes it away with quick hug and pat on the head despite their significant difference in height. “Fighting, Sehun!” he’d always say. 

On some days, it is luhan who shamelessly sheds his tears in front of the other. With the exhaustion and pent up emotions, it does get hard to steel yourself for a long time. And the stoic demeanor sehun puts up quickly turns into a comforting one. He lets luhan cling on to him for as long as he needs to, rubbing his back, lending a shoulder and a handkerchief that often ends up covered in snot. When luhan is done and feeling better, he gives sehun a thankful smile, then they’re off to their homes.

 

It was during lunch break on Friday when sehun finally cracked, like egg yolk spilling out uncontrollably on the floor. except in this case, luhan was around to catch whatever sehun was spilling. 

They both hadn’t been doing anything important, nothing special or spectacular or out of the ordinary. But, holy shit. It was when he looked over and saw his face was when he realized he could love him. 

“I think i love you” he spoke out whilst luhan was mid-chew on his xiao long bao. 

“I love you too sehun ah.” luhan replies, one cheek bulging out from the food inside. and he smiles, a knowing and goofy smile he’d given sehun on the day they’d met just two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!!~`!! yo girl is back and packed with emotional turmoil and unexpressed feelings. lol. i'm going to start posting more drabbles for as i continue to work on my chaptered fics. i hope the year 20gayteen will be the year of reviving Selu with more passion. i know it's hard to do so with the circumstances they're both in, but WE ALL KNOW THE ENDGAME RIGHT GIRLIES we've read ENOUGH fanfics to KNOW the TRUTH. anyway, i hope you enjoy this. this was a warmup exercise and i enjoyed writing it too!!!


End file.
